


Flying Lessons

by Trista_zevkia



Category: A-Team Movie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face decides to get B.A. over his fear of flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For <http://simplelyric.livejournal.com/profile>, and a donation to the recent flooding in Australia. I hope you got your monies worth :)

Flying Lessons

“B.A., you got a few?” Face kept his voice casual, as if he hadn’t known B.A. was finishing up for the night. As if he hadn’t watched B.A. for two weeks, to notice and time that nod that B.A. gave himself when he was satisfied with the day’s work. From his vantage point outside, Face had seen that nod accidentally; it surely wasn’t because he had been waiting for it for almost two hours.

“Sure, just let me put my stuff away.” B.A.’s stuff included three tools that had to be put back in the place allotted for them, with their shapes drawn on the pegboard. This couldn’t have been part of Face’s plan, B.A. having just enough to do to make this seem a casual encounter. If B.A. asked, Face would have to tell him there was no plan, and convincing himself was the best way to do that.

“I feel like taking a walk.”

“A walk?” B.A. looked up from wiping his hands on a rag at that statement. This was the military, they never walked! They marched and hiked and ran, with and without shooting, but never walked.

“Yeah, it’s a beautiful evening.” Face gave him a shrug and a quarter of a smile. Too much smile and B.A. would know something was up, no smile and B.A. would think a bad thing was up.

“Whatever.” B.A. tossed the rag amongst its fellow and followed Face out of the tool shed. Once they were on the main ‘street’ of the military encampment, they could walk side by side.

“So, Hannibal’s birthday is coming up soon.”

“I ain’t got much money.”

“I could get him a present easily enough.” That was true, and they both knew Face only spent money on a gift as a last resort. “I want to do something special for him.”

“What?”

“You.” B.A. stumbled at that, and turned large eyes to Face.

“What?”

“That might have come out wrong.” Face held up his hands in surrender, and B.A. started walking again.

“Might’ve?” B.A. growled under his breath, and Face ignored it to press on.

“You know how complex Hannibal’s plans can be, how he tries to account for every variable.”

“Yeah.”

“So I want to cut down on the variables he has to think about.”

“How you gonna do that?”

“I’m going to get you over your fear of flying, so he doesn’t have to figure out escapes without wings.”

“Okay. Good idea, don’t see it working.” B.A. still sounded reasonable, but there was an edge to his voice. He was embarrassed by his fear and angry at himself for feeling it. Face knew that feeling, but not when it came to flying. Face was afraid of reaching out to a certain someone he wanted.

“You haven’t even heard it!”

“Make it good.”

“We’re not going to fly, we’re going to sit on the plane and relax.” B.A. snorted at that, as if it was the dumbest thing he’d ever heard.

“I don’t mind the machine, I could build the machine! It’s the flying that bothers me.”

“The last time I drove Murdock…”

“He’s not here, is he?” B.A. interrupted, and Face knew why. Claiming Murdock was gone and then sticking B.A. into a plane only to fly off was one of Hannibal’s favorite gambits. If Murdock was within a hundred miles, B.A. wouldn’t even try what Face had in mind.

“Murdock was dragged off by the suites, right?” C.I.A. was what Hannibal had said, and they’d all known better than to ask more questions. The insane had skills that suits could use, even if they couldn’t keep up with Murdock long term.

“Yeah, I saw that.”

“He’s not back yet. It’s just you and me.”

“Better be!” The promise of violence and pain, contained in two little words, and it made Face smile without calculation. Face quickly scaled it down, wouldn’t do for B.A. to know how infectious his honesty and honor were.

“I drove him to a psyche eval. and I asked about overcoming fears. The doc suggested building up a tolerance, like allergy shots.”

“I wish it was just a shot.” B.A. wasn’t afraid of needles, of anything, except flying.

“Me too. I’ve got some cold beer on the plane, so it’ll just be you and me, sitting there and drinking.” B.A. looked away from Face at this, so Face figured he was looking for an excuse to get out of it. “Will you try?”

“No flying?”

“Not tonight.”

“Okay.” B.A. still wasn’t looking at him, so Face grabbed an impressive bicep and pulled. He knew he would have hurt himself trying this if B.A. wasn’t willing, but B.A. went with him.

“Excellent! Come right this way.” Face had chosen the direction of their walk by facing that way when they exited the tool shed. A quickened pace would have B.A. following him, so he had lead B.A. to the air craft repair yard. Now he took him to a specific plane, a medium sized one with the door missing and steps sitting in front of it. Face climbed in first, so B.A. wouldn’t feel trapped or rushed.

“Plane won’t fly without a door.” B.A. muttered to himself before taking the stairs. Maybe, Face mused, B.A. hated flying because it was the only time he didn’t look graceful. For a big, muscular man, B.A. still had an elegance that Face had always admired. On the ground, he was beautiful and powerful. But planes made him seem too big, as he had to squash himself into narrow stairways, short doors and tiny seats. “Where’s the beer?”

Face gestured like a game-show model at the back of the plane. In the cargo area of the sparse military craft, Face had placed a comfy couch. The general he borrowed it from wasn’t their General Morrison, so it wouldn’t be traced to Face. In front of the couch was a cooler filled with half melted ice, water, beer and a bottle of chocolate milk. B.A. saw the couch, grabbed the milk and sat down. It wasn’t a couch so much as a love seat, lengthwise, so when B.A. sat there wasn’t much room for Face. The hesitation before sitting wasn’t noticeable, as Face carefully selected a beer first. He didn’t mind being this close to B.A. and as team members they’d shared much more intimate quarters. But it was harder to be this close without the threat of death keeping unwanted emotions at bay.

Face had always known he could do whatever it took to get what he wanted, including a member of either sex. When he’d first turned to smile at the guy driving his personal rescue vehicle, his genuine smile had been from awe at the ferocious beauty of the man. By the time he’d figured out the best way to seduce B.A., he’d also know B.A. was unapproachable. Co-workers were fair game, but not teammates, brothers. Especially brothers who were shy around women but dated them exclusively. B.A. was also into faithfulness, true love and monogamy. Things Face admired and wanted, but suspected he wasn’t very good at. His ‘are we broken up or not’ breakup with Sosa six months ago was proof of that! He’d finally decided to give the white picket fence and 2.5 kids a try, only to be dropped like a breakable gift from a hated relative. Now he was single and reaching for a second beer with a tortuously unavailable sexy-as-hell man beside him. B.A. reached forward for a beer, and Face got back on track.

Pressing play on the digital recorder had a profound effect. B.A. jumped to his feet with a beer bottle in each hand, looking ready to kill Face, the pilot and anybody else who might have been involved in this. He remembered the door, and turned to it. Face turned a leap from the couch into a flying tackle to the knees and brought the big man down. The noise stopped when they landed, but Face didn’t care if he broke the thing.

“Relax, it’s just a recording, just the sound of engines. The door’s still open, we’re not going anywhere!” Face was a talker and could have kept tossing platitudes to B.A., but it helped that B.A. could see out the door. Heavy breathing helped center him, until he could growl down at Face, who was still wrapped around his legs.

“Dangerous joke, fool!”

“Not a joke, part of your treatment.”

“Should’ve told me.”

“Not as effective.” Face put the smile in his voice as he released B.A.’s solid, well-defined legs and stood. He stepped forward to offer B.A. a hand up, but he was on his feet too quick.

“So effective I’m leaving!” Face jumped in front of B.A., he wasn’t as strong but he could be quick when the need arose.

“I’m sorry. I probably should have waited until next time to try that, but I think this is important!”

“Next time?”

“Well, you can’t be expected to get over this in one go! So every chance we get, we should come here, hang out, until you’re relaxed and comfortable in a plane.”

“You, and me, together, alone for weeks or months?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Face was more confused by the question than hurt, but he was hurt by it. “We’ve been a team for years!”

“A team, yeah. But if it’s just us two, it’d be more like…” Even B.A.’s jaw muscles must have been strong, if the loud sound of his jaw snapping closed was anything to go by.

“Like what?”

“Nothing.” B.A. looked away, toward the door and freedom. A stray thought kicked Face’s heart and body into overdrive. Over the pounding of his hopeful heart, Face managed to ask about his thought.

“Like a date?” These words had B.A. looking at the floor, suddenly shy and unsure. Just like he was around women. Was he this way only around women, or around people he was attracted to? Face was so astonished by this idea, he had to ask B.A. for confirmation, ask if B.A. would have sex with a man. “Bosco, could you love me?”

“Love all you guys.” Soft words from B.A., words to answer a question that was more than Face had intended to ask. But B.A. still wouldn’t look at Face, knowing his words to be a deflection from the answer he was too honest to lie about. Face was more than willing to stare at B.A. until he figured out what to do next, but B.A. started moving, sliding around Face and forcing the issue.

“Shit, B.A., you can make me stop with a pinky, or a word.” Startled, B.A. looked up and Face planted a kiss on dark, perfect lips. No physical resistance, no words to make Face stop, and then B.A. started kissing him back. Strong, passionate and aggressive, with a hint of uncertainty, just like the B.A. Face loved! Face was hard and panting when B.A. broke the kiss to breathe, but it was the dream come true that was making him dizzy. “Man! I had no idea you’d go for this!”

“I’m not gay. I’m in love with you.” B.A. was trying to be as strong as he’d always needed to be, but his weakness was obvious to anybody who knew him. B.A. didn’t accept or understand the roles society had told him to play. He couldn’t be gay without being weak and limp. He couldn’t work out for the pleasure of seeing what his body could do, he had to be a fighter. He wasn’t sure about himself, about being more than a caricature of violence. Wasn’t sure if he was worth love, kindness and gentle touches. “You’d better not play me, fool.”

“I won’t! I’m a flirt and a liar, but you know that. This is neither. I love you.” B.A. was visibly startled by the words, so Face said them again. “I love you! I’ve wanted this, but thought you were off limits. You’re so graceful and delicate I want to protect you! How backwards is that? I’d never intentionally hurt something so precious.”

“Shit.”

Face thought about it, and nodded. It was clearly a bad idea to go any further with this thing. “Shit.”

“Anybody know we’re here?”

“Told ‘em what I was trying. They all seemed to think I’d get killed giving B.A. Baracas ‘get over your fear of flying’ lessons.”

“They’ll die if they interrupt us now.” With the threat reverberating in the metal of the plane, B.A. pulled Face to him for another kiss. A mobile kiss, that had them tripping over the couch a moment later. Face had B.A.’s pants open and was reaching for a sizable erection when B.A. stopped kissing him. “Face? I’ve never, you know, with a guy.”

“I’ll show you, you don’t like anything, just say so.” It took all of Face’s notoriously lacking self control to wait for B.A. to nod at his words. The nod was Face’s signal to drop his head and start licking, sucking and kissing B.A.’s cock. B.A. was clearly trying to hang onto his normal reserve and careful speech, but Face knew what he was doing. Whimpers and moans lead him to the actions that had B.A. arching off the couch, until only his shoulders and butt touch the thing. A couple of tugs on his balls had B.A. giving a breathless scream as he came. When he was satisfied he hadn’t missed any fluid, Face sat up to smirk at B.A. When he saw B.A. focus on him, Face spoke. “You didn’t say anything, so I take it you like that?”

“I’ve never, girls, no, I can’t!”

“I know what I like, so I know what to do to other guys. You can’t do that now, but you’ll figure it out soon. Especially with me giving you lessons.” Now the smirk suggested things and B.A. licked his lips in response. He then sat up and looked to Face’s erection, like he was trying to figure out the best way to approach this mechanical problem. Face laughed.

“Relax, my love!” Face scooted over and eased into B.A.’s lap. Reaching for B.A.’s right hand Face lead it to his cock. “You didn’t rebuild the engine the first time you looked at a car, you don’t have to do everything all at once.”

B.A. relaxed at the idea and let his hands open Face’s pants. Soon enough he was stroking and pulling at Face’s cock like he would his own, and Face never wanted it to end. He’d try not to get cum on his pants when the time came, but for now he just enjoyed. Nestled into the lap of the man he’d been in love with for years, feeling special, worthy and loved.


End file.
